The present invention relates to systems for the generation of an attractive force in order to provide artificial gravity in a net-zero or low gravity environment such as that found in a satellite space vehicle, space station or other spacecraft.
There are many uses for artificial gravity aboard spacecraft. Prolonged exposure to low gravity has been shown to be detrimental to the health of astronauts. Free objects need to be tied down or they can float away, and accidentally spilled liquids or solids can float off in unpredicted directions, which can be dangerous as well as messy. In addition, a method of generating artificial gravity could be useful as a means of attracting objects outside of the spacecraft. This capability would be valuable in recovering equipment or personnel accidentally lost into space, or pulling in other floating objects or debris.